<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Demons by whenxkilled027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098788">Healing Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027'>whenxkilled027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flashbacks, Forgot I wrote this, My Warrior of light is a hot mess, Near Death Experiences, PTSD, Present for Forced, Thancred is a dummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex wakes up after the Garuda fight, but past guilt reminds her once again what happens to those who wish for happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedRedacted/gifts">ForcedRedacted</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this so long ago for Forced as a gift, I edited a small bit but this is pretty much as it was. Please forgive spelling and grammar I tend to write and post most times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wisps of light danced around, the voices around her having died down in intensity while the ever-familiar throb of post-battle healing reared its ugly little head. Most of what was said she missed, but the overall theme that she would be fine sunk in after what felt like forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, she knew it. Checked over her body when she felt safe enough and knew the room was empty. Very few knew the extent of her… let's call it, bag of tricks. Priscilla of course though it was only because the pain in her butt requested a battle. She said she wanted to train against every class and wanted to know what to expect… really the little shit wanted to fight. The fact Vex knew damn near every discipline made her one of the top of her sparing list. Well used to be… war does a lot to people. Take away things it shouldn't. Makes promises for a brighter day when really everyone is left with a pain that can never be healed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, azure eyes open to fading sunlight. Blood colored skies pulling at that tether in her chest.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It looked like this on that day...</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, your near-suicidal attempts in battle are beginning to worry her." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing Vex glances toward the corner of her room. Thancred phasing out of the shadows.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She has no room to talk. I was there during the Dragonsong war. I saw what happened after </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> died. What I am doing isn't even close to that bad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s different now. Worked her way back from the void, found love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed. The grumpy one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahlia-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dagger the length of her palm flies across the room, embedding itself inches from Thancreds head. He doesn’t move, but the slight flinch from his good eye tells Vex he got her warning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired, If you wouldn’t mind I’d like to sleep a little while longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll know if you try to leave. This place is crawling with eyes and they don’t know or trust you like her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away, Lightfoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft laugh greets her ear, closer this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t called me that in years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been gone a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that long.” His weight shifts the bed and it takes everything in you not to react. “They say you’ve retired, but we both know that isn’t true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thancred.” she said using his name as a warning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t get to retire Vex. Not us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the twelve with the amount of blood on our ledgers- Vex, for fuck sake, we would be hunted down every-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raw fury flares to life as her head snaps to him and golden eyes bore down into sapphire.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you fishing for, huh? Wanting to know why, what, where, when and who?” venom drips from her tongue. “I found a life. Found a group of people to love. A family. Ones that wouldn’t walk out on me. Wouldn’t leave me to wonder day in and out if they were alive! I-” A flash of bodies laid out across floors. Each trying to protect the other… ivory and tan-skinned hands linked together, blood pooling; icy pain fills her chest and when she tries to take a breath no air will fill. She tries again, her heart frantically beats against her ribs, micro bits come through her mouth. A cold sweat suddenly coats her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Screams, her screams fill the room as she’s trapped once again in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A greatsword buried into the marble floor, the small hand curled at its hilt tightly. Crimson stains the pink hair cling to the barely breathing form of her friend as they kneel in front of the lifeless form of the chocolate-colored Mikote. Long legs of an elezen man and Viera woman lay just inside the doors leading into the library. Neither moving… Marce, Euphi, Queen-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world darkens and things tip right, left, up, and in a circle. She is shaking violently, loud voices of people she didn’t know crowd around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell happened?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I don’t know. We were talking, she was telling me about Regal’s- she got upset.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh god, Thancred. Tell me you didn’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? It’s been eight years. How was I to know she would relapse? They are all fine, she was fine. Fuck she’s the one who saved them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marceline is going to murder you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh for fuck sake I-.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone out. Now. We will attempt to heal her and see what is going on. Hades, find out from Percilla all you can. With her injuries, we may need to put her into one of the status pods. If for no other reason then to allow the swelling to go down.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Swelling?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems she took more damage to the head then I thought. The form of magic we used was superficial at best. She must have gifts similar to Percilla, only the effects of using it could be harmful. Until I run a proper test-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand. Go. I will speak with my little Monster.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elid-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit, get us down-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, floating? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Floating? Why am I floating? Am I underwater?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Slowly, and with more effort then she was willing to admit it took, Vex opened her eyes. </span><em><span>Yep, definitely under- wait,</span></em> <em><span>what is around my mouth?</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The liquid surrounding her is thicker than water, hard to see out of and move. Panic fills her chest as she attempts to move. Only it’s so heavy. Her limbs feel nearly a hundred pounds more than they should. Even her legs can't completely move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Warrior! Please calm down.” Yells a stern yet calm voice. Vex blinks a few times, looking for the source.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are safe. I have had you placed in that chamber to help you heal. The liquid around you is a type of solution. It is harmless, but you are still not completely ready to come out. I am sorry for waking you so early, but I need to look at the data to see where your progress was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To the right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shadowy figure moves closer just outside of the liquid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you must feel quite disoriented, but I promise you will be out soon. Your friends are quite impatient to bring you home. Even Percilla is passing outside my door for updates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, she is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A small quirk to her lips forms and Vex carefully reaches out to the figure. The flat of her hand touching glasses. It was the only way for her to let on that she has heard him and understands. Does she like being in a test tube? Not really, but the voice surrounding her is comforting. A white-gloved hand comes into view on the other side of the glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest now. Allow your body to heal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nods slightly, just as aether reaches out from her body toward the figure. A gasp fills the tank making a full smile form. Gently she brushes her soul against theirs and quietly speaks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  before slipping once more under and allowing herself to drift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>